vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Investigations Squad
Special Investigations is the unit that handles weird or usual crimes. That includes those issues of sensitive political nature. Most of the department might resent the SIS if not for the fact that when something that requires them is not happening they act as ad hoc detectives for any department. The Special Investigations Squad is something different. This is Bureau 13 team permanently assigned and embedded as a unit of a local police department. In 1994, the bureau tapped two semi retired Agents to move to Vista City and form the nucleus of a team with a more stationary base and a cover that would in theory permit B13 activities to be covered. Steven Ashby, former Astronaut and Cyborg became the leader of the SIS. His wife remained adamantly retired, although she remained active in a supporting role. Since then they have re-retired. Angelo Mancuso, an extremely talented Homicide detective took over the reigns Until his activities became too out of cover. Tony McKenzie currently runs the SIS. Current team A roster to keep track of available people - Current team 9-10-13. *'Captain Tony McKenzie' -- A cop looking cop. (NPC) *'Srg Cory Acosta' -- Imagine Vasquez from Aliens as a Bureau Agent (PC) *'Freya Christensen' -- A native of Duluth, Minnesota. 5' 10" blond, fair, MA in criminology. Moved to Northern California for a change in climate and to avoid the insane population that is Southern California. (PC) *'Hilda Fliesschenbaum' -- Deep Physicist, techno-mage, mathematician, technologist, Psionic-Electromagnetic abilities. (PC) *'Reginald Harris' -- Former Soldier turned architect turned b-13 agent (PC) *'Joudain Hasse' -- Joudain was a French uniformed police officer exiled to B-13 and Vista City. (PC) *'Jane Kennedy' -- Muscle, Law student/athlete turned B-13 agent (PC) *'Alex Kreigsmere' -- A former German Cop. A boy scout. (PC) *'Brian "Biff" McClellan' -- An upper crust young Lacrosse player when he was a teen. Now he's an FBI Agent with a degree in law, a horrified family and a bane kit under his bed.(PC) *'Sgt. Crystal McNamara' -- A Ninja (PC) *'Lao Ming' -- Formerly a Profiler for the FBI (PC *'Samuel Penitent' -- Vampire, uniformed officer, seldom available.(NPC) * Mickey (The Rat) Bonieato Spilain -- Mascot; A rat. (NPC) *'Sal Thorson' -- An Enlightened Rabbi. (PC) *'Rudoph Valjenko' -- Former Commando, FSB Agent, Were-bear. (Agent at Mancuso Detective Agency) (PC) Contacts *'Steven Ashby' -- Former head of SIS now head of the Warp Drive Project *'Benerban' -- Ane hired to hang around and teleport people as required. He or one of his mates is usually found in the SIS squad room. Benerban is not a bonded officer. *'Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver "Doc"' -- A refugee from the 1870s (NPC). Practicing physician, and bonded officer. *'Cindy Crawford' -- Cheetah girl, works at the Mancuso Detective Agency. *'John Falstaff' -- B-13, working at the Mancuso Detective Agency. Provides deniable services when required. * Favel -- Alien with "Jedi" powers. Was a detective. B-13 moved him to "at large" duty as his abilities better serve when so available. He moved off the force as he was absent more than present. *'Dr Forrest' -- Head of the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic *'Skip Heinke' -- Werewolf, transfer to the NCTC Sheriff's department. *'Angelo Mancuso' -- Out of State and firmly retired. *'Rebbecca Stevens' -- Former Member of the SIS now a Deputy Prosecuting Attorney *'Professor James Smythe' -- Stanford: An immortal scholar *'Kelly Valjenko' - Doctor, Forensic Scientist, White Mage Cleric, Weretiger, adventurer and martial artist. (On Staff at VCGH) (PC) *'Samantha Whitehorse' -- Sheriff of the Northern California Tribal Confederation. Category:Groups Category:B-13 Teams Category:VCPD Category:Vista City Category:Mad Science